The present invention relates to an adapter for electric garage door openers and more particularly pertains to allowing a standard electric garage door opener to open and close a pair of outwardly opening garage doors.
The use of garage door openers is known in the prior art. More specifically, garage door openers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of opening garage doors are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe an adapter for electric garage door openers for allowing a standard electric garage door opener to open and close a pair of outwardly opening garage doors.
In this respect, the adapter for electric garage door openers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a standard electric garage door opener to open and close a pair of outwardly opening garage doors.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adapter for electric garage door openers which can be used for allowing a standard electric garage door opener to open and close a pair of outwardly opening garage doors. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.